Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive control apparatus.
Related Art
Conventionally, a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle including a dual-clutch transmission is known. For example, in JP-A-2014-84084, when a gear shift stage (also called a gear stage or a shift stage) of a transmission is shifted towards the deceleration side using odd-numbered gear shift stages, the occurrence of gear shift shock is suppressed by torque corresponding to an intermediate even-numbered gear stage being set.
In JP-A-2014-84084, gear shift shock attributed to torque variation is alleviated. However, a phenomenon in which torque is temporarily interrupted in accompaniment with the shifting of the gear shift stage cannot be prevented.